Un nouveau départ
by Nessie Juv
Summary: Quand Blaine apprend que Kurt a prit un nouveau départ avec Adam, il est divisé. Son plan était d'aller à New York après son diplôme et de faire de son mieux pour sauver leur relation, mais maintenant que c'est hors de question, Blaine ne sais plus du tout quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur un certain Warbler...


**Résumé : **Quand Blaine découvre que Kurt a un nouveau petit-ami, il est divisé. Lui qui avait prévu d'aller à New York juste après avoir obtenu son bac et d'essayer au mieux de sauver leur relation, il ne sait désormais plus quoi faire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras d'un certain Warbler…

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je ne sais même pas comment ce site fonctionne. […] Donc, cette fiction est évidemment à propos de Seblaine. Si elle ressemble à certaines autres fanfics du même couple, c'est parce que j'en ai lu beaucoup et il est possible ou non que je me sois inspirée de quelques unes. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous aimerez tous cette histoire ! C'est ma première et je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour chers lecteurs, chers lectrices. Je tiens à annoncer que cette fiction n'est non pas une invention de ma part mais une traduction de celle écrite par Butternut22 et intitulée « Moving On ». Tous les crédits de l'histoire reviennent donc à l'auteur. Les personnages, lieux et la plupart des éléments du contexte appartiennent à Glee et à la Fox, nous n'en avons aucun droit. C'est donc un premier essai pour l'auteur, mais aussi un premier essai de traduction pour moi. Des fois quand on perd un peu d'inspi, cela permet de continuer d'une certaine façon à écrire quand même. Bonne lecture à tous ! N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

NOUVEAU DEPART

Blaine Anderson était lessivé. Il venait de terminer une énorme pile de devoirs. Evidemment, ce n'était rien comparé aux cruelles et interminables dissertations qu'on lui donnait Dalton. Blaine jeta un regard vers l'horloge du petit espace bureau de sa chambre. Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante-deux. Soudainement, le visage de Blaine s'illumina et une énergie nouvelle s'empara de lui. C'était presque l'heure de son rendez-vous Skype avec Kurt. Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment un « rendez-vous », désormais. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une réconciliation par rapport à leurs problèmes. Blaine, en ouvrant son ordinateur, constata avec joie que Kurt était déjà connecté. Blaine était sur le point de l'appeler en cliquant sur son nom, mais Kurt finit par le faire en premier.

_« Salut, Kurt !,_ dit Blaine plein d'excitation, un rictus joyeux indélébile aux lèvres.

_Blaine ! C'est bon de te voir ! Comment va la vie à McKinley ?,_ demanda Kurt avec un sourire. »

Il avait l'air aussi enjoué à propos du « rencard » que Blaine l'était. Kurt se pencha un peu en avant et ajouta :

« - _Est-ce-que vous avez gagné les Sélections ?_

_Oh, justement… non._ »

Blaine fit attention à ne pas raconter que Marley s'était évanouie. Kurt aurait probablement commencer à s'enflammer sur le fait que cela ne serait jamais arrivé si lui et Rachel avaient été là, et qu'ils auraient gagné, eux.

« _En fait, les Warblers ont gagné_.

_Les Warblers ?_ ajouta Kurt avec un ton dramatique comme si perdre contre eux était de l'ordre du péché. _Comment est-ce même possible ? Ce diabolique petit chipmunk ne sait même pas chanter. Si Rachel et moi avions été là, on aurait bien débarrassé la scène de ces petits cons coincés. _»

La tentative de Blaine avait été vaine. Peu importe la situation, Kurt trouvait toujours un moyen de glorifier ses talents musicaux et ceux de Rachel. Blaine tenta de changer de sujet :

« _Donc, Kurt, comment c'est New York ?_

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. New York c'est génial. Rachel et moi sortons tout le temps voir des pièces. Oh ! Et on a trouvé cette super boulangerie en bas de la rue qui sert des gâteaux aux sorbets. Tu savais que ça existait les gâteaux aux sorbets ? Ben c'est super bon et une fois, Adam et moi sommes allés à ce dîner Cluedo qui était…_

_Adam ? C'était qui Adam ?_ dit Blaine l'air confus. _C'est qui Adam ?_ »

Kurt avait continué de parler mais s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase à propos de quelque soirée d'orphelins de Thanksgiving avec des gens de Vogue. Sa bouche resta ouverte comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi répondre.

« _Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler._

_De me parler de quoi ? _s'enquit Blaine toujours inquiet et perdu

_Adam, dit Kurt en faisant une pause pour déglutir. Adam est mon nouveau petit-ami._ »

Blaine ne bougeait plus, choqué. Il savait que lui et Kurt avaient rompu mais il n'avait pas eu vent de son nouveau copain. Blaine pensait que Kurt l'aurait attendu. Blaine laissa échapper de sa bouche un long souffle. Il sourit à Kurt mais sa voix tremblait.

« _C'est… c'est une super nouvelle Kurt._ »

Ce n'était définitivement pas une super nouvelle. Blaine se sentait brisé et misérable. Kurt avait été l'amour de sa vie. Il était comme une promesse d'un futur heureux, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Mais maintenant la promesse était brisée. Kurt avait pris un nouveau départ. Sans lui.

« _Blaine je…_, entama finalement Kurt avec une douce petite voix. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime toujours. Tu as été mon premier amour et je ne l'oublierais jamais mais j'ai avancé. Adam est génial. Il est gentil avec moi et…_ »

Kurt s'arrêta quand il comprit qu'il ne faisait que faire encore plus de mal à Blaine en parlant d'Adam.

«_ Blaine, je vais te laisser. D'accord ? On… on se voit plus tard._ »

Kurt se déconnecta. Blaine ferma son ordinateur et s'allongea sur le lit en pensant à ce que Kurt venait de lui avouer. Comment avait-il pu ? Blaine décida de laisser tomber son habituelle routine du soir et de se coucher tout de suite. Il ne se sentait simplement pas de se lever.

« Bon, bon, tout le monde, la saison des compétitions est finie c'est vrai, mais nous avons toujours Sadie Hawkins à préparer. Youpi ! »

M. Schue écrivit en gros « Sadie Hawkins » sur son tableau et essaya de motiver les New Directions après leur défaites aux Sélections. Il semblait que les Sélections n'avaient pas affecté M. Schue du tout. Il était toujours aussi heureux que d'habitude. Son petit discours et son attitude avaient remonté un peu le moral des membres du Glee Club qui criaient, impatients du bal à venir.

« Bon, maintenant les chansons. Nous avons besoin de numéros bien pêchus. Artie, je veux que tu fasse une chanson avec l'aide des gars. Je voudrais qu'il y ait… »

Blaine commença vite à ne plus écouter. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de sa discussion avec Kurt du soir précédent. « Adam est mon nouveau petit-ami. ». Ces mots se répétaient d'eux-mêmes dans son crâne, encore et encore.

« Blaine ! Hého Blaine ! Blaine !, tentait Tina pour attirer son attention d'une voix discrète que personne d'autre dans la pièce ne pouvait entendre. Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu sembles un peu à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui.

Euh, oui j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit alors ouais, hésita Blaine en frottant ses yeux et prenant l'air fatigué. Tina le regarda suspicieusement.

Non, c'est faux. Si tu étais fatigué tu n'aurais pas autant de gel dans les cheveux, constata-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de Blaine. Est-ce-que c'est Kurt ?

Tu sais quoi Tina ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit Blaine en faisant de son mieux pour rester poli même si son ton voulait dire « casse-toi Tina ».

J'essaye juste d'aider, s'écarta l'asiatique.

Pardon Tina, s'excusa Blaine, c'est à propos de Kurt ouais. Il a un nouveau mec.

Oh Blaine, Blaine je suis désolée, dit-t-elle d'une voix sympathique. »

Tina lança un regard à Blaine qui était profondément dans ses pensées et paraissait tout sauf présent.

« Tu sais, être mon cavalier pour Sadie Hawkins pourrait éloigner Kurt de ton esprit pour une soirée.

Tina, je ne pense même pas que je vais y aller. »

Elle était son amie et avait planifié tout le bal. Blaine songea qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner en ne s'y rendant pas. Elle éleva la voix :

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ?! Ce sera marrant Blaine !

Vous parlez de quoi ? les questionna Sam qui avait surpris leur conversation.

Blaine ne veut pas aller au bal, répondit Tina en regardant à côté d'un air de profond dégoût et déception.

Quoi, mec ! dit Sam en se tournant pour lui faire face. Comment tu peux ne pas y aller ? Tu vas tout manquer !

Je… c'est juste que…, pausa Blaine en tentant de trouver une réponse plausible autre que « mon ex a prit un nouveau départ ».

Si tu ne viens pas, je ne viens pas non plus, déclara alors Sam.

Quoi ? se retourna violemment Tina en paniquant. Tout son travail ne signifiait plus rien si ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas l'admirer. C'est pas possible ! Toi et Brittany devez être présents ! Et toi aussi Blaine !

Je n'irais que s'il décide d'y aller.

Okay, c'est bon, souffla Blaine, j'irais, okay ? »

Blaine n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas priver Sam et Brit de la soirée. Il détestait aussi la façon dont Tina pouvait le faire culpabiliser pour rien. Ce devait être un superpouvoir d'asiatique.

« Youpi !, cria Tina. »

Elle serra Blaine dans ses bras tandis que Sam lui donna simplement une tape. Peut-être que ce bal lui ferait oublier Kurt, après tout.

Blaine était enfin arrivé au premier rang pour passer sa commande. Le Lima Bean était bondé ce jour là et il semblait qu'il y avait un manque de personnel.

« Un _medium-drip_, Blaine ? »

La gentille employée du comptoir connaissait déjà la commande de Blaine. Il était venu tant de fois qu'il s'était quasiment lié d'amitié avec tous les employés.

« Tu me connais tellement bien Mabel. »

Blaine lui sourit et sortit son portefeuille pour payer le café. Il se dirigea vers une table et s'assit, attendant sa boisson. Il décida de commencer à étudier la partition de « No Scrubs ». Il se perdit tellement dans l'exploration de la musique et dans l'imagination de la performance qu'il oublia totalement son café jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prit place à sa table. Il dit un vague remerciement, avant de relever la tête pour voir un brun aux yeux verts et au blaser familier.

« Salut Blaine, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Sebastian, hésita Blaine, un peu surpris de le voir. Donc, euh, tu fais quoi ici ?

Ben, je prends un café. Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire d'autre ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Bon sang, je suis stupide. On ne peut rien faire d'autre dans un coffee shop. Blaine se contenta de fixer Sebastian, confus sur ce qu'il devait dire en réponse à son commentaire sarcastique.

« Hé Blaine, toujours là ?

Oh ! Désolé, dit Blaine sortant de sa perplexité. Comment vont Dalton et les Warblers ? »

Sebastian eut un rictus et s'enfonça encore plus confortablement dans son siège, ainsi Blaine sut qu'il était sur le point de lui lancer une pique.

« Les Warblers sont satisfaits de votre défaite aux Sélections. »

Notre défaite. Bien sûr Sebastian a fait en sorte de mettre en avant que les New Directions avaient perdu plutôt qu'ils avaient gagné.

« Parle moi de toi. Tronche de gay te colle toujours au cul pour te forcer à déménager à New York ?

Déjà, c'est Kurt, répondit fermement Blaine. Puis il jeta un regard triste vers son café en l'encerclant du bout de son doigt. Et Kurt et moi avons rompu il y a un moment déjà.

Oh vraiment ? Sebastian avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Blaine devinait déjà à quoi il pensait. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es libre ? Ce soir vingt-deux heures ça te va ?

Je… je n'ai pas vraiment tourné la page, dit Blaine en ignorant les deux dernières remarques de Sebastian et le sens caché de l'heure tardive qu'il avait indiquée.

C'est évident. Pourquoi cet idiot te laisserait tomber au fait ? »

Sebastian n'était pas si surpris qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Tôt ou tard, il savait que Blaine allait réaliser qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux que Monsieur Teint Terreux. Blaine hésitait. Devrait-il vraiment en parler à Sebastian ? Ils étaient amis en quelque sorte mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. Blaine pensa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de conseils et Sebastian, aussi grossier qu'il soit, était toujours honnête. Brutalement honnête.

« En fait c'est parce que… eh bien je… je l'ai trompé. »

Blaine était visiblement toujours rongé par ce qu'il avait fait et cela se vit très clairement. Même si Sebastian mourrait d'envie de dire « Vraiment ? Et ce n'était pas avec moi ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ça tu sais. », il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il tentait d'être plus aimable cette année, il voulait faire un effort. Blaine était son ami, et il était blessé. Sebastian voulait l'aider. Il prit une gorgée de son café en se pencha vers Blaine en le regardant sérieusement.

« Blaine, ça se voit que tu te fais du mal à cause de ça. Arrête, ça ne réparera rien de t'en vouloir à ce point. »

L'intéressé releva les yeux vers Sebastian, étonné qu'il soit vraiment en train d'essayer de le conseiller et non de le mettre dans son lit.

« Non, Sebastian je… je ne peux pas. Je lui ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et… et…, commença Blaine. »

Il ne trouvait plus comment finir cette phrase et se perdait dans ses pensées. Que se faisait-il à lui-même ? Kurt est heureux avec Adam, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne devrait-il pas être simplement heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un ?

« Sebastian, tu ne comprendrais pas, okay ?

Je suis à peu près sûr que _tu _es celui qui ne comprends pas, dit-il en essayant de se faire comprendre. Ecoute, je dois y aller. Appelle-moi si tu te sens seul. Je viendrais sur le champ. »

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de glousser aux avances du brun.

« A plus ! »

Sebastian tendit sa main en guise d'au revoir alors qu'il quittait le Lima Bean.


End file.
